


Day 102

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [102]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, M/M, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venturing into A Scandal in Belgravia...will be a bit different apart from the boys being 'together' now. Irene, like in the ACD canon does not need Moriarty's assistance, she is powerful enough on her own.</p><p>again, will be using Ariane DeVere's brilliant transcript when I'm on-script :)</p><p>http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/26320.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 102

"Mmmm..." Sherlock rolled over to find John typing away on his laptop.

"Morning..." John bent over to kiss his nose.

"What are you typing?"

"Blog...about the Bomber...think it's time we got some cases on our own, yeah?"

 

"My wife seems to be spending a very long time at the office."

"Boring."

 

"I think my husband might be having an affair."

"Yes."

 

"She’s not my real aunt. She’s been replaced – I know she has. I know human ash."

"Leave."

 

"John...my brain is going to rot, where are the interesting cases?"

"Patience, love."

 

"We have this website. It explains the true meaning of comic books, ’cause people miss a lot of the themes."

Please...where do these people come fr-???

"But then all the comic books started coming true."

"Oh...interesting..."

 

"‘Geek Interpreter.’ What’s that?"

"Title."

"What do you need a title for?"

 

"Do people actually read your blog?"

"Where d’you think our clients come from?"

 

Irene Adler closed her laptop, checked her phone and sighed. "Bored...." 

 

"I have a website."

"Where you enumerate two hundred and forty different types of tobacco ash. Nobody’s reading your website, love."

Ouch.

"Right then: dyed blonde hair; no obvious cause of death except for these speckles, whatever they are."

Speckles, John? Reallllllly.....

 

"Oh, fer God's sakes!"

"Hmmm?"

"The Tthhhpeckled Blonde?"

 

"They wouldn’t let us see Granddad when he was dead. Is that ’cause he’d gone to heaven?"

"People don’t really go to heaven when they die. They’re taken to a special room and burned."

"Sherlock..."

 

"There was a plane crash in Dusseldorf yesterday. Everyone dead."

"Suspected terrorist bomb. We do watch the news."

"You said, 'Boring,' and rolled over."

"Well, according to the flight details, this man was checked in on board. Inside his coat he’s got a stub from his boarding pass, napkins from the flight, even one of those special biscuits. Here’s his passport stamped in Berlin Airport. So this man should have died in a plane crash in Germany yesterday but instead he’s in a car boot in Southwark."

"Lucky escape."

"Any ideas?"

Hmmmm....

"Eight so far...okay....four? Maybe two ideas..."

 

"No, no, no, don’t mention the unsolved ones."

"People want to know you're human."

"Why?"

" 'Cause they're interested."

"No they’re not....Why are they?"

"Look at that."

What?

"One thousand, eight hundred and ninety-five."

"Sorry, what?"

"I re-set that counter last night. This blog has had nearly two thousand hits in the last eight hours. This is your living, Sherlock – not two hundred and forty different types of tobacco ash. I re-set that counter last night. This blog has had nearly two thousand hits in the last eight hours. This is your living, Sherlock – not two hundred and forty different types of tobacco ash."

"Two hundred and forty - three."

 

"Something will turn up, love, this dry spell won't last forever." John snuggled against Sherlock on the couch. Sherlock sighed and kissed him.

"I know, John, sorry I'm in such a foul mood."

"I have an idea how to cheer you up...."

 

"Well now. Have you been wicked, Your Highness?"

"Yes, Miss Adler."


End file.
